Reconcile with a cup of chaos
by SeventhStar7
Summary: Levy's day went from happiness, to meeting an old foe, to arguing with the foe, foe meets two kids, to witnessing the said foe arguing with the foe's crush's kid (Without knowing), then the said foe found out, also discovered who the crush got with. Which happened to be the foe's foe. And all went well. NALU Modern Fic. ONESHOT. Some curses. Happy ending.


**Author: SeventhStar7**

 **Disclaimer: All rights goes to their respective owner - Hiro Mashima. I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Comments:** Alright. I want to see Fairy Tail hitting the top 5 on Fanfiction. So I made it my personal goal to upload as many stories as I can. Oh, this is my first time. Please feel free to comment your thoughts. I accept all.

 ** _Enjoy_** _…_

Sorry, but I made Lisanna the bad guy in this fic. Gomen! I like the girl but for the sake of this fic, sorz Lisanna.  
Sorry for the kid's language.

* * *

Levy McGarden breathed happily as she finished up the last documents that needed to be reviewed by the directors. Her job was nice and simple. It was basically proof-reading all documents before it got handed to the higher-ups. Check for any grammatical errors, check for any unnecessary portions and make sure that it is absolutely professionally fool-proof.

Being a receptionist at the Dragon Slayer Corp was tiring, she admitted thoughtfully. But, it was the people that is also associated that made her job fun and bearable. And it just so happened that just as she felt her spirits overflowing with her current happiness, the front doors smoothly slid open and Levy automatically put on her best 'welcoming' face with the biggest smile that she could muster,

"Welcome to Dragon Corps - how can I be of-"

"Ugh. It's the bookworm from high school." A voice interrupted and Levy's eyes snapped open in shock. A shock it was. Immediately, the bluenette's mouth twisted in disgust and her happiness completely dissipated from the sight of the person that had entered the building.

Oh no. It was Lisanna fucking Strauss. The younger whore of a sister of Mirajane Strauss that Levy adores so much. Levy felt the corners of her mouth twitch in the most painful way to even gather up the energy to smile. However, it failed miserably. Instead, it came out as a tight line that was biting back a snarl. It had been 7 years since she last saw Lisanna.

Don't get her wrong. She used to like Lisanna, until the white-haired bitch screwed with her best friends' life and had bullshit her way through to them, practically throwing herself into their lives and acting like the innocent angel from up above. Yeah right. Fuck off.  
And she even had the audacity to spread a rumour about Levy's best friends' boyfriend being a sugar daddy for her. Wow. What an absolute bitch.

Lisanna was looking her nails before resting her eyes on the bluenette, whom was struggling not to cringe at the caked-face girl. Her blue eyes looked over her, as if judging her appearance.

"I am here to see Natsu Dragneel." Levy almost barfed. She wasn't over Natsu? For the love of god woman, it's been 11 years!

"Do you have an appointment?" Levy asked sweetly, trying to remain as professional as she could. But by heavens, the woman irritated her!

"I don't need an appointment to see Natsu." Levy almost scoffed. ALMOST.

"Then I don't need to put you through to see him." Ha. Take that, you lying dirt.

Lisanna looked annoyed and had no problem shooting a deathly glare at the bluenette. She had placed her hands on her hips as if she was about to throw a tantrum. Levy had no problem either responding with a satisfied smirk.

"This is beyond customer service, I think I ought to report you!" Levy chuckled lightly at the threat. Was this girl for real? Fine.

"OH. And I'm supposed to care about what you think? Puh-lease." A twitch formed visibly on Lisanna's forehead.

"Why you little-"

"Excuse me, have you seen my daddy?" Both women turned to see an eight year-old boy tugging softly on Lisanna's skirt. His other hand was clasped tightly with a little girl that was holding a mermaid toy.

The boy had blonde spiky locks with dark green eyes. He had an excited look on his face with a big smile. Along with him, the little girl had long pink locks that was tied up into two high pony tails. Her face was red due to excitement and pure shyness.

Levy almost died a little. Oh shit. This was Natsu's kids. In front of Lisanna! Where was-?

"Look kid, I'm trying to talk over here with this gorilla." _Gorilla? Bitch come at me-_ "So run along." Lisanna snapped, glaring down at the boy that didn't even look fazed. But his smile was gone and he had a defensive look. Levy blinked. Did Lisanna not know this boy?

"Uh... Lisanna... I wouldn't wanna do that if I was-"

"Look lady, I don't know what got your head in a fix but if you've got a problem, let's settle it." The boy responded, eyes focused on Lisanna while dropping his grip from his little sister and holding up his fists. The pink-haired girl nervously clung to her mermaid doll.

"Lisanna, I really don't think you should-"

"And why the hell not? I came here to see Natsu but this brat needs to behave like the kid he is." Lisanna claimed, looking down at the boy.

"It's okay Levy-san, she ain't going nowhere." The boy said. Immediately, other employees have arrived at the scene. Watching silently. Levy looked at the two people in front of her. There was kid provoking Lisanna. And by the looks of it, Lisanna had no idea that the two children in front of her was Natsu's kids. But dear heavens, she can't have allow a fight to occur right at the front doors!  
The little girl ran between the two and bowed respectfully,

"Sorry ma'am, we were just looking for our father." The girl spoke softly, her voice cracked in fear but she had managed to apologize to the white-haired lady. The golden-haired boy behind had grabbed her and pushed her behind him,

"Get back, Nashi. We don't know what this witch is capable of." Levy held back a chuckle. Sounds just like a bratty Natsu.

"This is still wrong, Iggy! We're just kids!" Levy looked around. Everyone was muttering about the scene. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. Everyone knew. Everyone knows that these two kids are Natsu's. No wonder they have questioning faces about Lisanna. In an attempt to save Lisanna from at least humiliating herself, she jumped over the desk and cut through.

"Okay you two, break it up. Lisanna, just let the kid go."

"Heck no. This brat needs to be taught a lesson-"

"And you need to be taught to stop being a rude bitch-" Levy died a little inside after hearing the boy's response, but boy, his word were quite... colourful.

"Iggy! Don't say that! If mum heard that-"

"Aw. No wonder he's a spoilt brat. Coz he smells like a momma's boy!"

"Lisanna, stop provoking him-"

"So what? I'd rather smell like a mommas boy than reek like an abandoned bitch-my-mum-don't-love-me-" Levy's mind boggled. Wow. This kid was on roll. But seriously, their arguments were beginning to get out of control. People were looking!

"Iggy! Stop!"

"You little-"

"Lisanna-"

"Come at me-"

"Iggy!"

"Little prick-"

"Lisa-"

"Hoe-ass-"

"Iggy-"

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" A loud shout interrupted. Immediately, the fight stopped and everyone turned to the elevator door where a perfectly-suited man stood awkwardly, holding a silver briefcase. Levy turned red with shame,

"D-Director!" Oh crap.

"Natsu-!" Lisanna squealed, turning her full body and mustering up her killing beauty smile,

"Daddy!" The two kids yelled, dashing past Lisanna and running up to the awaiting pink-haired man. Lisanna stopped.

"Daddy?" Levy looked at Lisanna. Almost feeling sorry for her. The two kids were gathered in their father's arms as he swung them both around.

"Igneel. Those words you were saying...where did you learn them?" The said boy beamed, his canines clearly showing,

"I heard Gray-baka say them when he and daddy were fighting one time!" The boy named Igneel replied, while his father chuckled nervously.

"Well... make sure your mother doesn't hear them." Natsu replied. Pulling the two kids into a warm embrace and giving a small kiss to his daughter. Until his eyes caught on to the white-haired woman standing in shock beside Levy,

"Lisanna...?" Levy felt her stomach flip. Oh god. But somehow, the girl beside her was shaking.

"Natsu... are those... are they your kids?" She spoke softly, remorse evident on her voice. Levy looked away, feeling bad for not saying so in the first place.

"Yeah. The brat son is Igneel. And the princess over here is Nashi." Natsu replied, ruffling the hairs on the two children. Lisanna couldn't believe it. This has got to be a lie right? They think she is a fool? That these precocious brats are Natsu's kids? No way. She won't believe it. Not now. Not ever.

"So who is-?"

"Nashi! Igneel!" A woman's voice yelled from the far side of the building. Lisanna's eyes widened as the newcomer ran inside the building, dashing past Lisanna and Levy, and going towards the two children. This woman-!

"Oh no, it's mum!" The boy shuddered.

"You ran off again, Igneel! And you took your sister! Don't you know how worried I was?!" The woman scolded, tucking a loose strand of golden locks behind her ear. Her brown eyes were full of worry and motherly patience. Suddenly, the woman turned around.

"Sorry Levy-chan, I hope they didn't play up again." Levy let out a nervous laugh while putting her hands up,

"That's okay, Lu-chan." And suddenly, Lisanna felt her knees were going to give in.

That's right. This woman. Lucy Heartfilia. How could she forget? She's the sole heiress, only daughter to one of the wealthiest companies in Fiore. Lucy had everything Lisanna wanted. Lucy had the brain - one of the smartest people throughout her entire high school years. Lucy had the body that every woman wanted and what men craved for. Lucy had the looks. Beautiful. Flawless. _Amazing._

And Lisanna ruined it. She tried to take them away out of pure jealousy. She had Lucy framed for cheating during final exams. She called Lucy's perfect woman-blessed curves fat. She called Lucy's looks plastic and fake. She made sure that Lucy experienced hell. And she even tried breaking Lucy's relationship with Natsu by spreading rumours of the pink-haired man being her sugar daddy.

It sucked. The feeling of defeat? It sucked.

Levy looked pitifully at Lisanna. But it seemed like the white-haired woman was still trying to get over the shock.

"I'm sorry." It sounded croaked. It was heavy with guilt and shame.

The blonde-haired woman walked towards where Lisanna and Levy stood. She embraced the white-haired woman in her arms and held her close, tears began to fall from Lisanna's eyes.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Lisanna. Let's leave the past and move on." Lucy said softly, but Lisanna pulled away. Crap. The tears were really blurring things.

"Lucy-Sorry, the tears are just-"

"It's okay Lisanna. People cry because they have been strong for too long. Just let 'em out." Lucy smiled, holding the young Strauss once more.

Levy cocked her head to the side. Sheesh. After all these 12 years, it's almost unthinkable that these two would become friends again.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Wait. So ...mum, you're telling me," a voice interrupted," that you're friends with the crazy white-haired lady? Lis... Lisa...Lizard?"

* * *

And thats a wrap! Please revieww guys. I just finished my economics exam and came back just to write this because it hit me on the train.

Oh well. I hope you have a good one!

Loveeeee you all 3


End file.
